


Imagine....

by Dessoestma



Category: Assassin's Creed, Supernatural
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling, F/M, M/M, Other, Random - Freeform, Tickling, Tumblr Prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessoestma/pseuds/Dessoestma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take some prompts from the "imagine-your-fav-character" tumblr and use them for some drabbles/ short-one shot fics.<br/>Varies fandoms and pairings shall be involved, you can request an original 'imagine' or an already made one, and also a pairing if you wish. (If you suggest a fandom and a pairing I have no clue off... I might not do. Or if I feel really nice I will research their behavior of just there appearance and still do it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

Imagine your favourite character appearing behind you and tickling your sides, grinning all while doing so  
Dean/Castiel

Castiel was quietly doing some reading in the quiet environment of the bunker. Sam had gone out for a food run and Dean was currently sleeping. It had been a year since his fall, he was still attuning and adapting to the human life and body, but the Winchesters were glad to help when he was having the occassional difficulty with this and that. He was sure sometimes he really did piss them off with it though, but he couldn't help it. They'd been humans longer than he had, they were born human, he was melded into existence and his grace was form to create him.  
He was reading up about some lore of some strange monster, it was a cannibal-zombie-turned human that was turned into what it was by consuming and continuing to eat human flesh. He found it so wrong that some humans did to just get powerful. It disgusted him to.

Suddenly he was assulted with a strange lingering feeling in his side and he turned to see Dean stood there with a stupid grin on his face, he swatted his hands away from him and glared at him. When he had first met the Winchesters, Dean had liked to make fun of him and try 'tickle' him to further show the weakness of his now frail form, it annoyed him but he had to admit he kinda liked it sometimes. It kept his mood light and his mind busy instead of the sad brooding mess he had been when he first was reunited with the Winchesters.

With his thoughts distracting him, Dean had started to tickle his sides, his most sensitive spot, and he started trembling and laughing loudly at the feeling. When he tried to push him away and squirm away from the older Winchester, he was practically pushed (more like he feel, he was really laughing that hard and trying to squirm away that much too) out of his chair and Dean quickly pinned him down and continued to tickle him.


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is OC that I created, she will have a backstory eventually. I don't know if I will work on it, but she is in on a fic on FF.net. (Four Paths Aligned by VampireVampyre and moi!) Hope you enjoy the read!  
> (Oh and here is a direct link if anyone wants it 0-0: http://imagine-your-fav-character.tumblr.com/)

Imagine you and your favorite character wrapping yourselves up in your favorite blanket  
OC/Altair

Desso tentatively got up from the couch and away from Altairs warm body, she was ill and as warm as he was, sometimes he wasn't warm enough for her body.  
"I'll be back in a minute." She said with a slight sniffle as she went towards her bedroom.  
"Alright." Came the soft spoken reply, Desso had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the concern in his voice. She walked over to her bedroom and opened her closet to grab the soft, warm and concealed blanket inside.

She walked out of her bedroom with her blanket in hand and walked behind the sofa and opened it quietly before throwing it over Altair's head without warning him. She giggled as she saw him thrash momentarily with the blanket and she walked around the sofa as Altair looked down at the material in confusion. When she sat next him however, he gave her a slight glare with which she responded with a innocent look with her bright blue eyes. Altair sighed after a moment and lifted the blanket from his side and she returned to snuggling into his side, with the blanket adding the warmth that she needed. She rested her head on the side of his chest and sighed contently at the warmth that him and the blanket brought her.


End file.
